Julie (Charmed)
Julie (Deborah Kellner) was a villaines in three 2002 episodes of the TV series "Charmed". The three episodes were "Saving Private Leo", "Bite Me", and "We're Off to See the Wizard". Julie was a powerful demon who was summoned by the Seer to get close to Cole and seduce him away from Phoebe, and then transfer the Source's unborn baby to her womb. She had been working for some years as a paralegal before interviewing to be Cole's personal assistant. Her interview with Cole started out normal, with him asking her about her paralegal skills. However, his second set of questions was a little more personal, relating to her demonic powers. She hadn't killed anyone in two years, much to Cole's surprise. Julie retorted that she usually provided more discreet services. Cole wanted Julie to help separate Phoebe from her sisters as part of his plan to turn her evil. As a trial run, Cole had Julie keep an eye on the office while he flamed to the manor to cut the power. When Phoebe called looking for Cole, Julie answered, telling her that Cole wasn't in the office. Phoebe couldn't understand where Cole would be and soon his voice took over the phone. It turned out that the voice on the phone was indeed Cole's—but Julie was manipulating her voice to sound like his. Cole was impressed enough that he hired her. Later that day, Julie showed off her shapeshifting skills, by changing her clothes to find something for Phoebe to wear. She changed into three outfits, the second being a revealing red singlet top and mini-skirt, a dress Julie wanted to show Cole again. Cole told her that he was a "one woman demon" and she shimmered out. It was the second time that day Julie had tried to hit on Cole; earlier in the office when Cole told her to watch his back, Julie replied, "I'll watch any part you want." When a harpy attacked the Charmed Ones and scratched Phoebe, Cole became furious. He ordered Julie to bring the harpies' leader to him so he could personally dress her down for allowing one of her minions to harm his wife. Later, Julie came back with the harpy leader's severed hand. She told Cole that the leader wouldn't be coming to see him because "things got out of hand for her." It's presumed that Julie either killed her or simply sliced off her hand; she wasn't at the second meeting of faction leaders. Afterwards, she demonstrated telekinesis (for the only time) by closing the blinds throughout the apartment, preparing the place for the arrival of the Vampire Queen's lieutenant, Rowan. Finally, Julie's true nature was revealed when she became worried about Cole's humanity not long after Phoebe conceived. She suggested that Cole make her the Queen of the Underworld in Phoebe's place. To seal the transition, she suggested that Cole allow the Seer to transfer to her womb. After the Grimoire was stolen by the Charmed Ones, Julie was able to sense Cole's pain and she shimmered to his side. That was when Cole discovered Julie was working hand-in-hand with the Seer. Ultimately, Phoebe found out about Cole being the Source and when she went to confront him, Julie intervened. She accused Phoebe of just being a way to sire a magical child. However, Julie said Phoebe's influence was "hurting" Cole, and she couldn't allow it to continue. Julie threw an energy ball at Phoebe, but Phoebe was able to levitate out of the way. Phoebe then threw fire at Julie, but Julie cartwheeled out of harm's way. Before Julie could counterattack, however, Phoebe threw fire again and pinned her against the wall before vanquishing her. Gallery Julie_telekinesis_4x18.gif Julie24.png screenshot_11127.png screenshot_11128.png screenshot_11129.png screenshot_11130.png Julie30.png Julie32.png screenshot_11119.png screenshot_11120.png screenshot_11121.png screenshot_11122.png screenshot_11123.png screenshot_11124.png screenshot_11125.png screenshot_11126.png screenshot_11132.png screenshot_11133.png screenshot_11134.png screenshot_11135.png screenshot_11136.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Demon Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Failed Seduction Category:High Heels Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Bare Stomach Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Telekinetic Powers Category:Defeated By Magic